You Never Noticed
by three words i wish to hear
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are best friends in highschool. That starts to rip apart when the new history teacher arrives, Sasuke! While Sasuke is getting on Naruto's nerves, he's getting all the girl's attention. Especially from Sakura, who THINKS she's falling.
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: **Here's the first chapter of my new fic! I'm not really into the...NaruxSaku but I could only imagine the plot with that pairing, so...yeah. xD I know the chapter is EXTREMELY short, but I had no idea how to make it longer, probably the next one will be, 'cause that's where I want to put in the stuff so... yeah! Maybe I'll even update it tommorrow, even better tonight!_

_Italics; Flashbacks. _

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y** o u **N** e v e r **N** o t i c e d

**S** a r a **C** a k e s

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**C **h a p t e r **O** n e

The noise of steps crowding the floor. The ring of the bell alerting everyone for next class. Chit-chattering students. This was none other than a normal day at school. Naruto, a spiky blonde haired boy with impossible blue eyes, was walking down the hallway with his best friend, Sakura. A strawberry colored, short haired girl with eyes greener than grass. The two have been close friends since kindergarten. Maybe a _few_ fights but they always came back. Even if Sakura was a bit mean, it didn't hurt Naruto in any way, as he knew she was only joking.

"Ready for the History exam, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's face lit up when he asked, "Of course! I studied all night!" she grinned.

Naruto growled, "Damn it, you're lucky you can study like that." He bowed down his head.

Sakura patted him on the back, encouraging him that he would do well. Sakura left Naruto's side to put her book in her locker. On the _verge_ of completing her combination, Ino, a blonde haired girl with pale blue eyes, ran up to Sakura.

Sakura eyed her weirdly and asked, "What's with the rush?" she blinked.

Ino was with her hands on her knees panting, seeming she just ran across half of the whole school. "New…teacher…oh…so…HOT."

Sakura blinked a few times again, registering what the girl had just said. Her eyes shot open and grinned madly, "No way! Who? What class? Where?" she tackled Ino with her questions. Ino held up a finger to give her a minute to calm down. When she was back to normal she started spilling.

Sakura sat in History class, accompanied by Naruto. She thought she'd be ready for the exam, but once Ino had told her that an extremely good looking teacher was looking after the history class, she thought she'd faint right there and now. Sakura bit her lip, a habit she does when she's nervous. She also started to shake her knee, up and down, getting a little bit inpatient.

Naruto looked over to Sakura, noticing she was a little bit nervous. He put a hand on her shoulder and that hand was soon slapped at, hard.

"Ow!" Naruto whined, shaking his hand then holding it with his other one, "what's wrong with you? I need this hand for the exam!"

"Oh…sorry Naruto, just a little bit nervous." She looked down on her lap and thought, 'Oh come on Sakura, he can't be _that_ good looking.'

_"Come on! Spill!" Sakura was growing inpatient. _

_ Ino put her hands up for defense, "Okay, okay." She took a deep breath. _

_"The new history teacher is amazingly good looking. Girls have already started fan clubs! I saw him with my own two fucking eyes Sakura!'' She pointed to fingers at her eyes. _

_ "Oh please, probably those girls obviously have no lives." Sakura added, finally opening her locker and putting in her things. _

_ "No…seriously. This guy is whoa. He acts so cool too! I heard he saved a school bus from falling off a bridge!" Ino waved her hands in the air. _

_ "Yeah, and I married Bradd Pitt." Sakura said sarcastically. Ino stood with her hand on her hip and shifted her weight on one leg. _

_ "Fine, you'll see in this morning's history exam. He's a fucking God." And with that she walked away. _

Since then, Sakura has thought about it and maybe he was some sex god on earth. She mentally shrugged and took a deep breath. 'Maybe he's not even my type!'

Everyone immediately struck silence as the door slid open. Just then…_he_ walked in.

* * *

_Reviews, please? I promise next chapter will be good. PROMISE!_


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N: _**_Alright! Chapter two! Bahaha, what do ya think? Intro of MR. SASUKE, eh? Eh:D Thanks for the two reviews! I tried to make the chapter long, so, here yah go :D_

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y** o u **N** e v e r **N** o t i c e d

**S** a r a **C** a k e s

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**C **h a p t e r **T** w o

Sakura's eyes, as well as the rest of the girls even some guys, widened as _he_ walked in. People started whispering, then _he_ had a look of annoyance on his face.

'My God. He could pass for 20! Maybe even younger!' Sakura thought as she watched him put his briefcase on the desk. Then, at that moment an eraser hit the raven haired man on the head. Sakura looked at where it came from, seeing Naruto snickering.

"Naruto!" She whispered, "What the hell!" she slapped him at the back of his head.

"What? You never complained before!" He whispered back. Sakura thought, it was true. Him and Sakura were always together in class pranks.

_He_ picked up the eraser and walked up and down the classroom, looking at each student, then placed the eraser on Naruto's desk.

"I think this is yours." Naruto looked at him awkwardly.

"Hey! How'd you know it was mine?" Naruto argued.

_He _picked up the eraser and turned it to it's side, "Your name is on it, and I believe the paper on your desk has your name too?" Everyone gasped and started to whisper, most of the girls giggling. Sakura got the chance to see him up close.

'Wow. He is a sex god on earth.' She stared at him, and blushed. _He _walked back up to his desk and wrote his name on the board. 'Mr. Uchiha'.

"I'm Mr. Uchiha, I'll be your history teacher for the rest of the year. He wiped his hands together and grabbed the yellow parchment on the desk starting to hand out the exam.

Mr.Uchiha, his real name, Sasuke. A raven haired man with onyx colored eyes, also a girl magnet.

"This exam is an hour long. No extra minutes." He looked at his watch and said, "10:32 exactly, you will put your pencils down and leave to your next class. If caught cheating, you will get a zero, and obviously fail this class."

The whole class shot death glares at him, except for the girls who were practically the majority of the class.

"And another thing, thanks to Mr. throw erasers at the new teacher, the whole class will spend 10 minutes of their break in this class. You will start, now."

As soon as he said the word, students started to write. While Sakura was shaking in her bones.

'Oh my God. He's so gorgeous, I can't concentrate anymore! I forgot everything!' Sakura started to panic. Noticing, the raven haired teacher came up to Sakura and put a hand on her back. Sakura suddenly tensed.

"It's all right miss. Just relax and you'll be able to focus." He whispered to her and left back to his desk.

'He talked to me…' Sakura started to burn up then told her self she'll put all her history knowledge together to pass for her new teacher.

An hour passed, as soon as the clock hit 10:32, the new teacher got up and said, "Time's up, pencils down now." Some students groaned not being able to finish everything, like Naruto. As for Sakura she finished and grinned proudly. The two got up and walked out. While Sakura was passing by the desk, she saw some few papers saying, 'Uchiha Sasuke'. The pink haired girl grinned madly as she walked down the hall.

"Ugh! He's such a bastard, eh Sakura-chan?" Sakura barely heard what Naruto said, she was caught up in her fantasy world.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved in front of her eyes, making sure she wasn't some kind of zombie.

"Oh, yeah Naruto, what did you say?"

"What the hell is up with you today, that bastard must've put a spell on you or something."

"What bastard?" Sakura asked, clueless.

"The new teacher!'Mr. Uchiha'." He surrounds the word 'Uchiha' with finger quotation marks.

"Naruto! He's not a bastard! He's just…very into his work." Sakura defended. Naruto looked at his best friend weirdly, and just shrugged.

"Right. Anyways, I'll see you at lunch." Sakura nodded then waved at Naruto as he walked to his next class, soon joining Kiba.

Sakura stood still in the hall, lost in her own world. 'I can't have a crush on my teacher! That'd ruin my scores, also, it's ridiculous!' With that she went to her next class too.

Naruto sat in the cafeteria with Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Ino and Chouji.

"Did you hear?" Kiba started, "The new history teacher is taking all our girls away!" Then he put an arm around Hinata, "He won't be able to take my babe though! Right?" Hinata just blushed and nodded.

Shikamaru just sighed, "Whatever, he's too troublesome."

"Oh come on you guys! He's a freaking hot god!" Ino debated, even TenTen nodded.

"He's such a freaking bastard he took out break time! Ten minutes! What the hell!" Naruto complained. All the guys at the table agreed, and then sat Sakura.

"What're you all talking about?" Sakura asked, putting down her tray.

"Mr.Uchiha!" Ino answered.

"Oh! Oh! I found out his name is Sasuke! So hot!" Sakura was blushing.

Naruto's eyes widened, "No way! You too! No wonder you were acting all weird!" he pointed at Sakura.

"Whatever Naruto, I can act how I want." The guys gasped, and Ino cheered.

"You tell him!" Ino applauded. Naruto put his down, and just looked at his food, his appetite gone.

"Ah, well I should go then. Didn't get to finish my math homework so yeah. See ya'll later." He picked up his tray and left. Everyone thought it was normal and ignored, but Sakura noticed. Like if it was a huge stain on a white shirt.

She stood up, "Naruto…" she said in barely a whisper, but he was gone. Sakura felt bad. Horrible in fact. But the thought forgotten when Ino said something about 'Sasuke-kun' as they now called him, and started giggling.


	3. Chapter Three

**_A/N_**_:D Update! Ooo! Sorry for the mistake, I accidentally put Naruto U. & Sasuke U. XX; Sowwiee, it's just that Sasuke, and Sakura have the same letters, TT; sowiee! I'll double check next time! PROMISE. Anyways, here's chapter three. :)_

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y** o u **N** e v e r **N** o t i c e d

**S** a r a **C** a k e s

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**C **h a p t e r **T** h r e e

It was finally the end of the day; Naruto hadn't talked to Sakura since the incident at lunch. He felt it really hurt, that comment. Sakura never went over the line. It was just right.

'Damn, this Sasuke bastard guy.' Naruto blamed him. This new teacher, who looks their age, waltzed in and grabbed everyone's attention. Even his best friend.

Just as he was about to walk out the gate of the school, he stopped, 'Should I wait for her?' he looked back and saw more students pouring out of the building.

'I'll just give some excuse.' Naruto frowned and turned around, taking his route home. He'd always walk Sakura home, after some fight between some bullies.

'They've all backed off now; I guess it could be only for today.' Naruto thought, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

_"Whatever Naruto, I can act how I want." _

Naruto sighed, 'Why did she say that?' he thought to himself. 'Yeah, sure she can act how she wants, but still…' He walked up the stairs to his apartment; hence the elevator was out of order. Finally he'd gotten to his apartment door, just as he was about to fish out his keys, his phone vibrated. The blonde haired teen opened his door and flipped open his phone.

'From Sakura…' he wanted to ignore but he wouldn't let himself. So he opened the message received and read it. He really should have ignored it.

_'Naruto, where'd you go? I started to get worried. Is this because of the thing at lunch? I'm sorry, really I am. Please forgive me.' _

He ignored it, and didn't reply back. She'd given a few calls, but that's it. The teen took off his jacket and put down his back on the couch. He sighed and told himself he needed a long bath, after he'd eaten some dinner.

He looked through his cupboard to find some 3-minute ramen noodles. Unfortunately, he forgot to stock up, after he'd eaten the last three while working on some Geography assignment. He cursed to himself and looked into his fridge, searching for some cheese. Then walked over to the breadbox, thankfully he had two slices of bread left. He made himself a cheese sandwich, eating it while watching some channels on TV.

A few more text messages came, so he decided he couldn't just ignore them anymore. Sighing, he walked over to his phone on top of the coffee table and blinked at the vibrating phone. Opening the most recent text message, his eyes widened.

'You've got to be kidding me.' He ran to take his jacket and rushed out the door, almost forgetting to lock it. Sprinting down the stairs while shoving his jacket on, he ran down the street, looking around nervously.

_'SOS'_ something only Sakura would text if she was in big trouble.

He decided he should first go to her house, so he ran.

'I hope she's okay.' Just then he heard a scream, Naruto grew stiff and turned around on one heel going around a corner into an alleyway.

"Sakura-chan!" he managed to yell out. The three guys turned around from what they were doing to take a look at who interrupted them. Naruto was visibly shaking, "Let go of her! Now!" he shouted.

One of the men stepped forward, tall and muscular. He had an evil grin on his face, "If I did, what are you going to do about it?" The two other men laughed.

"I'll beat you to a fucking pulp!" Naruto yelled and lunged his fist at the man's face, but he simply dodged it. The teen could see Sakura in the back, struggling her self to be free, he could clearly see bruises and cuts on her skin, and her lip was swollen. Tears were running down her face.

"You're not going to beat me with that slow move." With that the tall man stuck his knee against Naruto's stomach, then his fist went straight for his jaw making Naruto fall to the ground. He clenched his teeth, and made his hands into hard fists.

"You…you are NOT going to get away with that!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and kicked his legs into the other man's, making him fall, then started to repeatedly punch his stomach.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled at him. Then the two men came forward and tackled Naruto, punching him and making blood spill. They suddenly stopped, "Stop." Everyone looked up to see a tall figure. The unknown man came forward and beat the two men on Naruto to unconsciousness. When he put the two to the side he went for the tall man, he got a few bruises but it wasn't as bad at the other guy.

"Alright! I'll leave her alone, you bastards!" then he ran off, clutching his stomach.

The unknown man walked up to Naruto, who was still on the ground in shock. He let out a hand and helped the blonde up.

"You okay? Naruto?" Naruto's eyes grew and stood, up making the light appear on his face.

"Sasuke-sensei…" The raven-haired man just grinned and walked to Sakura.

"Sakura, I'll take you to a hospital to get you cleaned up. Did they touch you?" He calmly asked her. She shook her head giving a 'no' and was crying even more.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, almost rudely. Sasuke held Sakura and helped her walk.

"Well, I was on my way to get some groceries, then I heard shouting so I came to straighten it out." He said flatly.

Naruto clenched his teeth making the blood on his lip drip out more, " You bastard, think you can do everything!" he shouted.

Sasuke ignored and walked away, finding a cab and taking Sakura away to the hospital.

Naruto was so angry, he couldn't hold it in anymore, and then punched his fist into the brick-building wall. "Bastard." He muttered under his breath then went back home to treat himself to the damage.

Sakura on the other hand was in _heaven_, even after the beating. She was with the only and only Sasuke, her history teacher. In the cab she could barely speak, but managed to get some words out.

"T-thank you…Sasuke-sensei…" she thanked. He looked at her awkwardly.

"How did you kids find my name? Look at my desk or something?" Sakura's eyes grew.

"Ah! No, no! We heard it from other teachers!" she said nervously, hoping it was a good enough answer. Sasuke just gave a 'hn' sound, and looked out the cab window. Sakura sighed and then thought about Naruto. The first reason she was on the street was to apologize to Naruto. Since he wasn't picking up any of her calls or reply her text messages. Now that their teacher saved them it was probably going to make it worse. She'll have to apologize another time.

The two got to the hospital and Sakura got checked up and Sasuke was about to take her home.

"Uh, sensei…I don't want to go home, not like this…" she told him. He understood and asked if she could stay with Naruto then.

She frowned and nodded taking her cell phone and called him. Right when she was about to hang up, he answered but nothing was said.

"H-hello? Naruto?" she spoke into the phone.

"Hi."

"Naruto, please don't be mad at me, but I need to stay somewhere. I don't want to parents asking about this all."

"You can stay here." He flatly said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks a lot Naruto. B-bye." Then he hung up with out saying anything. Sasuke just lifted his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can stay at his place. I'll sneak in my house to get my stuff and call my parents later." She explained. Sasuke nodded and drove her to her house. She managed to go in and come out with out being seen.

Finally they arrived at Naruto's apartment, Sakura was familiar with the place as she has been there so many times. She knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto gave a 'humph' at Sasuke and let Sakura in.

"I better be going. Need to cook dinner." The raven-hared man said and left.

Between Sakura and Naruto it was all quiet, and to think Sakura would have to stay there until her bruises heal up.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, CUT! Brilliant - Whatcha think? Ehh? Ehhhhh:D please review, it makes me write faster, honest!_


End file.
